ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayatsuri Akira
Character Profile 'Character First Name' Akira 'Character Last Name' Ayatsuri 'IMVU Username' Akirahatsune 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 01/04/195 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Sunagakureian 'Height' 4'10 'Weight' 95 lbs 'Blood Type' O negative 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' small scars along the arms from a puppet part he was collection when the the blades fell onto his arms 'Affiliation' Sunagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Akira is an typically normal boy whom is relaxed and helps others whenever he can even if it means slowing his own study’s and skills, To some people this may seem like a weakness but to him its a way of gaining allies and building the foundations to strong friendships just like someone his age he is always learning and wanting to find out more. when it comes to battle he thinks clearly and takes orders to the letter but if he gets too exsited his bloodlust becomes almost monster like but when it comes to his friends he will force it away to protect himself and his allies. No matter what he will always respect and protect his friends family and his village with his life if he had to even if means fighting one of his friends to defend another if he really had too. 'Behaviour' Akira is a typically nice Youngman, helping those who need it as well as still being a kid by pulling pranks as well as being shy around people who are much bigger than himself but mainly with women due to his lack of time with them. 'Nindo (optional)' N/A 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Clan that comes from the original source of kugutsu (being Benraku Puppet Theater) The Ayatsuri clan is renowned for their skill and craft, during their campaign to conquer Kyūshū in the 1580s. ~~ During the First Shinobi World War, the Land of Wind. ~ The Ayatsuri clan Conquored a small province in land of wind . determined to defeat any opposition to help expand the power of the Ayatsuri clan. The Ayatsuri's are also famous for being the first to create puppet based weapons and apply them on the battlefield in Japan, and began domestic production of the weapons as well. Ayatsuri battle tactics are known to have been very successful in defeating larger enemy armies such as the famouse chikamatsu puppets, particularly during their campaign to conquer villages in the 1580s. Their tactics included the luring of the opposition into an ambush on both sides by puppets, creating panic and disorder. In this way, the Ayatsuri were able to defeat much larger clans do to their skill and use of kugutsu. Overall, the Ayatsuri was a very large and powerful clan due to their strong economy both from domestic production through trade, good organization, strong loyalty amongest other villages main focus is puppet craft and quality as in creation, refinement and maintenance of their puppets, being able to figure out optimizations for their puppets and being more focused around the correct and improved use of mechanisms. They are great at deseption Most clan members bare theater markings on there face as their symbol and they tend to be very good looking people 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' None 'Element Two' None 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Strengths' Above Average intelligence 'Weaknesses' Below Average genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Sunagakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Since he was born his earliest memories are of a traveling puppet theater where retired shinobi had come together to entertain and educate the people they meet wherever they would go, when they came to Sunagakure Akira’s parents took him to watch the show once they had finished one of the shinobi gave him a miniature puppet base necklace which he would never take off. From them onward his thoughts revolved around puppets, how they worked, what made them do what they did on the inside of the shells of these what he would called “mechanical angels.” now his focus is on becoming a puppet user shinobi, just like them hoping he will be just as good or possibly even better than the shinobi he remembered. To do this he spent his time reading and studying anything he could but, due to his limited resources this became difficult. So when he is not studying he likes to collect and clean old and used puppet pieces so he could one day build his own since he could not buy new parts because of lack of money, his true dream is to collect and own the world’s most famous puppets throughout time such as Sasori’s and Kunkaro’s puppets that he had read about to do this he wants to save every coin of his money so he can obtain the almost magical puppets that had been in countless battles. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Inuzuka Kiroku Category:Form